herewestandrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Roleplay Guidelines
General Roleplaying System HereWeStand uses /roll 12 command to determine the success rate of a specific action, and can be generally seen as a way to resolve situations that have varying chance-based outcomes. (Perception/speed/strength/attack/defense/avoidance/etc) ''Roll Buffs'' Depending on each character that players have come up with, the outcome of the roll may be further influenced by positive or negative bonuses (roll buffs). The roll buff depends on the character that players have come up with. e.g: Characters good at fighting will generally have +bonus to their roll result while they fight. Characters with good senses may have bonus during perception rolls. ''Battle System'' Battles against other main characters and/or NPCs also use the /r12 system, and they will be looked at more in depth below. When two or more characters initiate a battle between one another, they enter a state where both commit to do actions against one another. Be it attacking, countering, blocking, fleeing or otherwise until one side comes out victorious, conflict ends in a stalemate or with any other reason. How most of the battles/fights are hosted usually depends on the Host/GM, with different people having slightly different ways of implementing the rules. Here are the universally agreed systems between all of the GM’s to expect in battle encounters: Battle Mechanics: Battles may take place either in real time (first-to-act first-to-roll) or turn-based, depending on the amount of participants or how GM sees fit. e.g: Whichever player writes the action first is in the initiative, with the other side having to react to them, in real time. OR GM decides the turn order for each present character (how they do it may vary), and all characters have their turn to commit certain actions. Health Points (HP): Basic HP for a character is 15 HP the start of the fight, and it is constantly depleted depending on the opponent’s damage rolls they receive. Once they reach 0/15 HP, they are physically unable to continue fighting and are knocked out until the end of encounter/until the GM decides that they may get up again. While they are knocked out, they may still bleed out, be killed, etc. Blocking and Avoiding: Blocking/Avoiding an attack costs less than counter-attacking. To successfully block an attack, you must roll half of your attacker’s roll or higher. - Uneven numbers (3,5,7 and onwards) add up to the even number that follows after them. (So to block 3/12, you must roll 2/12, because half of 3(evened to 4)/12 = 2/12 - Starting from 10/12 onwards, on top of all calculations above, you have to add a +1/+2/+3/ to the current required block roll. E.g: An attacking opponent rolled 12/12. To successfully block it, the defending person has to roll half of 12, adding +3, which ends up being a 6+3=9/12 for successful block. Check the table below: Damage Rolls: Upon successful attack, the attacker uses a /roll 6 (or /roll 4 for hand-to-hand combat) command to determine how much damage they’ve inflicted. 1/6 = least impactful, 6/6 = most impactful (critical damage). Receiving critical 6/6 damage will not knock you out/kill you, but will still give you a -2 debuff to a certain attribute depending on the area where the hit landed. This applies if you have enough health points (HP) to stay fighting. ---- [ JOIN US TODAY ] [ WIKI HOMEPAGE ]